13 Steps to Getting Your Guy Back from Another Guy
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: AU Roy and Ed are now a couple and their exgirlfriends aren't too pleased about it. In desperate need of a research paper topic and Edward, Winry comes up with the ultimate 13 steps her and Riza need to take to get their men back! EdWin Royai EdRoy


**(A/N) Well, I've done it again, I've come up with a random title, and built a story around it. I do that a lot, in case you haven't noticed. At the moment, I'm cranked out on mountain dew code red, and the overwhelming joy of being on spring break. Think you can handle it? First off, I'd like to point something out. This is quite different than my previous yaoi flavored fanfics... it's voiced by a different character. Also, the character is trying to break up the couple. I've never written anything like this before and will thuroughly enjoy trying.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist things like THIS would happen...**

**Disclaimer: If you try these steps and your guy gets a restraining order, I'm not liable.**

**Step One: Make him notice you; buy new clothes, wear your hair in a new way, do things out of the ordinary, ect. Make him thing that you're focusing on things other than him, let him know you don't need him.**

_Thirteen Steps to Getting Your Guy Back from Another Guy_... the words on the paper stared back at Winry as she fully grasped what she'd just written. "That's it!" she shrieked making Riza nearly jump out of her chair, startled from the sudden volume change. "Oh sorry." Winry realized what she'd done.

The two had been hanging out a lot more lately, doing homework at eachothers houses and such. Of course this newly spent time together had been previously filled with their boyfriends. The whole concept astounded Winry-- who'd have known she'd become friends with her ex-boyfriend's boyfriend's ex-girlfriend?

"I thought of my research paper topic..." she showed the paper she'd been scribbling random ideas on and pointed at the one... though it stuck out quite well by itself. Riza stared blankly at her in disbelief. "You're kidding... right? It sounds like a cheap magazine article." She rolled her eyes, "And as far as I can tell, you really know nothing on the subject, and have no real sources for your research."

"But," Winry pleaded, "the best kind of research is experience! Besides, you could use this kind of advice too." she glared at Riza. "Let's see..." she said in a melodious voice. "Step one, make him notice you; buy new clothes, wear your hair in a new way, do things out of the ordinary, ect. Make him thing that you're focusing on things other than him, let him know you don't need him." she wrote everything down as she said it.

"That's ridiculous." Riza said bluntly. "Absolutely stupid." "Quit being negative," Winry tore the paper out of her notebook, and grabbed some tape out of her desk. "I bet we could have them back in thirteen days, just work on one step per day." She ranted excitedly.

"There is no way that it will-" her watch beeped obnoxiously. "I have to go," she stood up grabbing her backpack, "almost dinner time." "Alright," Winry said as she taped her paper to the wall, "but be online tonight okay? We must discuss how to put our plan into action!"

"Sure..." Riza said closing the door behind her as she exited Winry's room.

-

RockbellRox: RIZA!!!

TheHawksEye: Hey...

RockbellRox: You excited to start tommorow?

TheHawksEye: ...

RockbellRox: I'll take that as a yes. Tommorow, we dress differently, wear our hair different... make their heads turn!

TheHawksEye: How am I supposed to get new clothes over night? Besides we won't see them tommorow it'll be saturday...

RockbellRox: Simple. Come to my house early in the morning... and I'll set something up with them

TheHawksEye: I'm not going on a double date.

RockbellRox: lol sorry to say but I don't swing that way. Don't worry... I'll have other people there too, to make it less suspicious...OH and I have a new idea for the next step!

TheHawksEye: Should I be afraid?

RockbellRox: lol, I gotta go! See you bright and early... like 8am or somthing

-

"Why didn't you just tell me your mom was having a neighborhood garage sale, I was scared that you might try and dress me in your clothes." Riza walked around looking at the brightly colored sale. "Shut up. That's not funny..." Winry pawed through a pile of clothing.

"Neither is your pathetic research paper..." she paused glancing at the pile growing at her friends feet. "I have no idea what to look for..."

"A style different from your own. Or come up with your own style... a theme... something different and noticable." She held up a tie dye shirt with a peace sign on it. "Though try to avoid things like this... I can't see Roy dating a hippie." They both broke out into laughter at the images brought on by that thought.

"For today," Winry continued, "we're going to be a bit more dressy..." she stopped and stared at Riza a moment, "...What do you think about cutting your hair?" "Not a chance." Riza said, helping Winry sort through the masses of clothing.

-

Winry took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her newly cut hair. She had only chopped off an inch or two and had layered it in the front. She managed to do it herself, and it looked pretty damn good too. She decided her 'theme' would be adding some punk flavor to her wardrobe, and mixing some vintage in with it.

Today she wore white go-go boots, fishnets, a pleated school-girl skirt, a white blouse, and a black necktie. She'd coordinated the colors, fixed her hair to perfection pulling it back with a head band, yet she still lacked confidence.

Watching Roy and Ed from behind just made the whole in her heart ache. Seeing Edward with someone else... so happy... without her. She had such mixed feelings it was hard to decide whether to beat Roy to a pulp, or silently cry her eyes out. She chose the latter. "Winry?" the sound of Riza's voice startled her and she quickly wiped away the tears forming.

"Everyone's here," Winry noted that Alphonse, Rose, Jean, Maes, Gracia, and Sheska were all there as well, "come on!"

As soon as the two approached their friends there were several gasps and smiles. "Winry?" Ed released Roys hand and walked toward her, "You cut your hair? And..." he looked over her new 'look'. She smiled, concealing her overwhelming joy. She ignored Edward, or pretended to, and turned to watch Riza.

She was wearing sandals, and a casual sleevless red plaid dress that went down to her knees and had a tiny frill at the bottom, she was so cute. So cute, that Winry had forced her to curl the bottom of her hair. Instead of the babbling or ranting or whatever Ed was doing at the moment that Winry was ignoring, Roy chose to gawk. Quite obviously.

"Twelve steps away..." she said slyly to herself. "Come on guys! The movie's about to start!" she headed for the entrance.

"You're the one that was late..." Ed grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him along.

"So we actually going to watch the movie this time?" Roy said seductively. Ed blushed "Shut up..." he murmured.

_Soon enough..._ Winry thought to herself _that'll be me seducing Edward!!!_

**(A/N) Well the whole thing was rather... odd wasn't it? It's hard for me to tell if it was any good or not, so I'll need you to review. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase!**


End file.
